powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion Beasts
'Legion Beasts '''are the monster of Legion of the Sacred Eye, in Oh Sentai Kagaranger. Unlike past monsters, they are humans that have come in contact with mysterious coins. The Monster must be defeated to free the host. The Monster then returns as a giant. Legion Soldier NeoJet 'Neojet 'was a fighter pilot that crashed on an island and came in contact with the Infection Stones, summoning the Legion's return to power. He is sent onto the streets of Neutronica and chased by the four new Kagarangers. The young knights are initially caught off guard. The next day, the Kagarangers' awaken to his presence and is easily defeated by their weapons (blazer, Mizu Sling, Poison Stave, Rosen Bow). Even thought the fighter pilot was split from the Legion Coin, it still caused Neojet to return, this time as a giant. He is defeated by Atarashī Gattai Kaga-oh. Tactics * Feather Shield-can use his wings to shield him from attacks * Shiziro-The swords that would be seen with the grunts of the series Notes * He is based off Fighter Jigen from Jetman and Gaku Washio of Gaoranger (backstory) * He was adapted as Feather Weight in Power Rangers Battle Thunder Legion Mutant Goat 'Legion Mutant 'was a herdsmen infected by Gliese. He can uses his head for attacks and can spit acid, which helps in his scheme in bringing buildings down, along with consuming livestock as a side bit. While charging for an attack, Eltar and Lady Myosei use their side arms for Blazer Vulcan and Rosen Bow Final Wave to free his host, then Atarashī Gattai Kaga-oh as a giant. Notes * Legion Mutant is based off a goat, but more specifically a song called ''The Peeler and The Goat, ''which was actually written about the Penal Laws in Ireland during the 19th century * He was adapted as Peeler the Goat in Battle Thunder Legion Mutant Triplet 'Legion Beast Triplet 'was a 3-headed monster that could split into 3 (3-headed) monsters. It is unknown who infected who was infected. The Kagarangers, with help of the Squire Borgs and Nexos, were able to defeat him before the next children's story time, which mentioned Tayio Sentai Sun Vulcan. Notes * Legion Beast Triplet might be based off a hydra, except with only 3 heads * He is the first Legion Beast to not face Atarashī Gattai Kaga-oh * He was not adapted into Power Rangers Legion Knight Dead Fish 'Legion Knight Dead Fish 'was a fish that was accidentally hit by an Infection Stone after a guy working at a fishery refused Gliese's deal and soon was causing a blithe over Neutronica's food resources. He initially gets off the rangers tail, but is caught swimming in a lake, but is shocked by Blazer before being killed by Poison Stave. He is regrown and defeated by Atarashī Gattai Kaga-oh. Notes * He seems to be based off a barracuda ** Interestingly, this is what the rangers called him in Battle Thunder ** Concept art shows he was supposed to have an Angler motif *** The angler aesthetic seems to have been given to his side arm, which resembles a fishing rod with a light on it Sea Legion Spy Tiber 'Sea Legion Spy Tiber 'is a shark-spy themed member of Legion of the Sacred Eye who lives in the South China Sea that tried to stall the Kagaranger's advance on the Legion on their way to Nanjing. He however disappeared and had to fight a Spidozor instead (defeated by Akuatikku Gattai Kaga-Oh). He returned in episode 14 with a shark army. He left his army behind, who formed a giant shark monster that was defeated by Atarashī Gattai Kaga-oh Stag Bazooka. He was sent by Zedo to awaken Beast Master Ludwig, and nearly failed with the Kagaranger's on his fins. He was electrocuted by Ludwing, causing him to grow giant. He was defeated by Naito Gattai GoRobo. Notes * He is similar to Western Yokai Wolfman due to his recurring nature ** unlike him, he is not important to Zharen's past * Just having a shark motif gives him various powers and abilities * He was adapted as Tiber in Battle Thunder Neglected Ocean Beast Crab 'Neglected Ocean Beast Crab 'was a merchant infected by Kazu to assist in sacking the city of Nanjing to create more infection stones. He however, became the way they could escape, lending to his defeat first at the hands of Eltar, Tauro, and Myosei (later Atarashī Gattai Kaga-oh). His stone was later recovered by Right Hand Turbulence and Tayio Nasca. He was revived along with Shadow Samurai Darcy, Hunt's Cryptid, and Drachen Fyre, and Shadow Samurai Darcy. He was defeated by Thunder Dolphin and Janssen, then by Partner Gattai Go Emperor Notes * The episode he appears in is a reference to an actual event (but a completely different thing) * His crab claws are said to have enough force to crush a car * He was adapted as Tooma (more likely a play on Tamatoa than a reference to Lupin Blue) in ''Power Rangers Battle Thunder Mediterranean Legion Plato 'Mediterranean Legion Plato '''is a book-themed monster that wanted to steal the legends and stories of the kingdom. Because of this, the streets of Neutronica became very dangerous and dirty. He was defeated by Kaga 4-point Blast and Atarashī Gattai Kaga-oh. Notes * Plato's name is a reference to the famous ancient Greek poet * This monster's scheme would end up being used as the plot for the sentai reboot ''Misutikkushiata Sentai Kamenger Capital Legion Rosie 'Capital Legion Rosie '''is a Cherry Blossom-themed monster from the United States who was after a mysterious tradesmen that had a gold-colored eye that Legion Lord Zedo could use to unlock the Legion Crypt to initiate their final plan. However, the squireborgs were able to guard the tradesmen and Rose was defeated by Atarashī Gattai Kaga-oh when she became a giant. Notes * She is the only female International Legion Beast * Her name is a misnomer as she has a Cherry Blossom tree motif and not a rose bush ** Her name is a reference to the Cherry Blossom trees from Japan that grow in Washington DC Savannah Legion Osris 'Savannah Legion Osris 'is an Ostrich monster who came from the Savannah and was the last one to appear and to die. He was seen to have a human form (the only one other than Ludwig to have this distinction) who tried to figure out how to trap the Kagarangers in a trance with curry. However, they figured it out and not only were boosted with Nexos Power, but also unlocked the new Nexos for Kaga Bazooka. He was defeated by Atarashī Gattai Kaga-oh as a giant. Notes * He was the only International Legion Beast adapted, under the name Long Neck * He serves as the rival to Tauro due to savannas bordering deserts * His name might be a reference to Oziris, a roller coaster located at Parc Astérix in France ** One of the parks newest additions to Parc Astérix (which will be called Tayio Nasca's Creation until more information is available) would be a new cryptid in the Himitsuranger-Kagaranger team up movie Sleep Scientist Coqui 'Sleep Scientist Coqui 'was created by Jotun Rex off a bet between him and the rest of the legion about getting away with infecting a civilian. He infects a scientist, but he ends up causing the monster to split from its host, locking its hosting (and anyone it attacks) into permanent sleep. Coqui was able to put Flame, Aqua, and Terra to sleep, but was defeated by Zharen via Mori and again as Ki Emperor. Notes * Coqui is Spanish for little frog * He is the first Legion Beast to separate itself from its host, followed by Shadow Samurai Darcy. Zi-Smith 'Zi-Smith '(short for Time Travel Blacksmith) was a blacksmith infected by Gliese in disguise as a human. His goal was to send the Kagarangers to a time so that the Legion could rule Cierce. Mori formed "an alliance" with the other Kagaranger's weapons to block his "Time Slips". He was defeated by Ki Emperor Hebi Whip. Notes * He is equipped with a giant hammer * He is based off Dogyun from Kyuranger, as well as dwarf * His actions led to the appearance of Kou Zang Mermaid Princess 'Mermaid Princess 'was a maiden infected by Zedo himself that was alone in the Lorelei. Her goal was to mess with the newly formed trade route Neutronica formed with China. After she failed to give a death kiss to Zharen, she grew furious and giant. She was defeated by SuiSei Gattai Kaga-Oh. Notes * She is the only Legion Beast with her own grunts * She is the only female legion beast to be adapted into Battle Thunder, as Osiris is male Legion Virus Dino 'Legion Virus Dino 'is a laptop-Petrasaur-themed Legion Beast. Crossing Paths with a peddler, Royal Pain Bee infected him and combined the two things he had on him (a tablet and a book on Dinosaurs). Instead of claws, his hands had plugs so he could easily infect the Nexo Grid. He was defeated single-handedly by Myosei, then by Mounted Naito Robo. Notes * He is loosely based off Yokai Mokumokuren from Ninninger Shadow Samurai Darcy 'Shadow Samurai Darcy 'is a part infected, part alter ego of Kou Zang that Royal Pain Bee had infected in secret while working for Turbulence. He makes his debut at the end of episode 36, injuring Myosei so she could stay by Kou's side. Myosei gives Reagan the mantle of Kaga Rose and joins the boys in defeating him, first with Alliance Crush, then with Mounted Naito Robo (Ki and Kaze) and Gigantic Gattai Moving Castle (Flame, Aqua, Terra). He was revived by Tayio Nasca and Right Hand Turbulence and defeated by Takabisha and Reagan. He was defeated by Gigantic Gattai Moving Castle, which Lee Blanc was finally able to reactivate its gattai mode. Notes * He is the first and last Legion Beast to be defeated by Reagan * He is the the second monster after Sleep Scientist Coqui to not use their host's body * His name comes from the song ''Darcy's Donkey ''by Gaelic Storm as he also resembles Rancid the Devil Horse, a creation of Ernie Kovacs * He is tied with Tiber for the most monster appearances at 3 * He and Neglected Ocean Beast Crab were revived in Himitsuranger vs Kagaranger Notes * They are the monsters with the fewest adapted into Power Rangers at 11/40, or 1/4 of the monsters * Excluding the International Legion Beasts and those from the movies, they are similar to Kamen Rider Zi-O's Another Riders in terms of origin See Also * Einherjar-''Power Rangers Counterpart from ''Battle Thunder ''See Comparison Page Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Oh Sentai Kagaranger Category:Lemurseighteen